Tick Tick Tock
by MadGeorge
Summary: Post You've Got Male. Nick and Sara Got Out To Dinner.


Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. Never Will. Too Bad For Me.

A/N: Awesomepossum: I have been converted. Congratulations. Lol. Everyone else: More snickers fluff, Yay! Post You've Got Male.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick stood at home at his kitchen table, looking through his many takeout menus and trying to decide on dinner. He had so many of them. He usually ordered pizza from his favourite all-night pizza place. They didn't even have to ask for his order any more.

All of a sudden, the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Sara. I was wondering, you wanna go out?"

Nick paused for a second, "well, sure Sara. Do you wanna come over here? We could hang out, maybe rent a movie?"

"Actually, I was thinking maybe we could go out and get dinner. You know, like… A date?" Sara was hopeful. She bit her bottom lip, a nasty nervous habit she had picked up as a teen.

Nick smiled, "Really? I mean… Sure… If you want, where do you wanna go?"

Sara bit her lip harder. She hadn't thought of the where, just the who and the when. "Anywhere, my treat. You choose your favourite, I like everything."

Nick laughed, Sara obviously hadn't thought this through. "Okay, I know just the place, but it's a bit dressy okay? I'll pick you up in… How long does it take you to make yourself look good?"

Sara's mouth dropped open. "Ouch! That hurts Nick, that hurts. How about we say an hour? Don't forget, it's my treat!"

Nick laughed. "Okay Sar'. See you in an hour."

Sara hung up the phone. She got up and headed into her bedroom. She looked through her closet. She eventually decided on a blue dress that she had bought to wear to a party. It was a dark blue, knee length, with a black belt around the waist. It flared out around the knees and accentuated her thin frame. She wasn't sure what to do with her hair and makeup, since she rarely did anything interesting with either.

She walked into her bathroom and pulled out the drawer that held her hair and makeup supplies. She looked through it and decided to keep her hair straight. She kept her makeup simple, since deciding on a dress had taken up most of her time. She just put on some eye shadow and mascara and decided to leave it at that. Her lips were already red from biting them, so lipstick wasn't an issue.

Nick stood in his closet, unsure of what to wear. For a single guy, he had a lot more clothes then he wanted to admit. Looking through the myriad of fabric lying in his closet, he wondered how he was ever going to find a shirt and pants that matched, and that weren't wrinkled beyond repair. He began to dig through the plies of laundry until he came upon a black shirt.

"Perfect!" He thought, "I don't even have to change pants!"

He looked down at his black slacks, they would work perfectly. All he needed now was a tie. He wished he knew what Sara would be wearing, so he could match his tie to her outfit, but since he didn't, he decided he would just have to improvise. He looked through his tie rack, it was rich with colour and pattern, mostly from Christmas gifts from his mom.

He finally found what he had been looking for; it was a silver tie from when he had been best man at a friend's wedding. It was perfect; it would look classy with whatever she wore. He looked at his watch; he had fifteen minutes until he had to pick her up.

He grabbed his wallet and keys and headed down to his Tahoe and made the drive to Sara's building. He couldn't remember what apartment number she was. He cursed himself for not paying closer attention to her directions a few months before, when he had picked her up for work one morning.

He walked through the hallways on her floor, trying to remember where she lived. All of a sudden, the idea came to him. One of the numbers on her door had been loose, falling off. He scanned all the doors, and he saw it! The 8 in number 8D was falling off, that must be her apartment.

He knocked on the door. It slowly creaked open, Nick smiled his famous smile and was met with Sara's elderly neighbour, Mrs. Andrews. She gave him a funny look. Nick's jaw dropped.

"Um… Er… I think… I think I have the wrong house… Sara doesn't live here does she?" Nick stammered.

The old woman laughed. Her brown eyes twinkled. They reminded Nick of Sara's eyes. He smiled.

"Oh. You must be the young man she's expecting. She seemed happier then usual tonight. She's a sweet little thing. I think of her as my daughter. She lives across the hall, right behind you. They fixed the number on her door, but I'm still waiting for them to fix mine." The old woman was smiling at him. "Have a good night." She added with a wink.

Nick laughed. "Thank you Ma'am. I'm quite a fan of hers myself."

He turned and knocked on the door across the way. After about ten seconds, Sara opened it. She looked beautiful, he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Sara let out a very un-Sara-like giggle at his reaction.

"I take it that mean you like my outfit?"

Nick caught himself. "Yeah… Your outfit… It's really nice. You look great!"

Mrs. Andrews, still standing by her door, looked very much like a proud mother on her daughter's prom night. "Sara, you're a vision. Don't you break his heart now. I like this one."

Nick gave Mrs. Andrews a raised eyebrow. "This one? How many are there?"

Sara turned red and grabbed Nick's arm, "come on! We better go, thank you Mrs. Andrews, I'll see you later!"

Nick let Sara pull him along all the way to the elevator. "Hey Sar', I wasn't kidding back there. How many other guys do you date? You never give the impression that you have a personal life at all."

Sara turned and gave him a very offended look, "Nick! I don't discuss my personal life at work! That doesn't mean I don't have one! Far from it actually. You like me, right?"

Nick smiled, "yeah I like you."

Sara rolled her eyes, "and Greg and Warrick like me, right?"

Nick kept smiling, "yes, they like you."

Sara put her hands on her hips, "then why is it so hard to believe that other guys would like me? You seem pretty surprised to hear that I date, the question is, why is it so surprising?"

Nick blushed, he hadn't thought about it that way. "Well… I guess it's like you said earlier, you don't talk about your personal life at work, so it makes it kind of hard to believe that you have one."

The elevator arrived and the doors opened. They stepped inside.

"Well, maybe I should start with you. What do you want to know?" Sara asked him.

The doors opened, they walked out to Nick's Tahoe.

"I don't know, tell me about yourself. I don't know much about you beyond the little bits you've told us by accident." Nick got into the driver's seat, Sara got in beside him.

"Okay. Well, you already know my birthday. Other then that… I don't know. Well. I'm 5'9, with brown hair and eyes." She laughed.

"I'm a very private person, as you know. I like listening to music, especially jazz and, don't laugh at me, I really like old music. Cole Porter in particular, I've seen De-Lovely thirteen times, and I never get tired of it. I love movies, they're like an escape. I can go into any world I want. I can go to the high seas on a pirate ship, I can go to fantasy worlds, I can even go back in time." She gave a shy smile. "Surprised?"

Nick looked over at her for a second before returning his eyes to the road. "Yeah."

Sara beamed, "I like that, I like that you let yourself be surprised."

Nick was silent for a minute. "Thanks, so what else can you tell me? What about when you were a teenager, we all know your childhood, but what about your teens?"

Sara laughed. "Well, I was always serious about school, but when I was sixteen, I wasn't exactly the best-behaved girl. I stayed out late, experimented with alcohol and pot, and I got some piercings and tattoos."

Nick interrupted, "piercings and tattoos? Where? I've never seen any of em!"

He pulled into a parking lot

Sara giggled, "well, that's because I hide them well. I had my tongue pierced, but I almost never wear a ring in it." She waggled her tongue; Nick could make out a small hole, but no stud.

"I had my ears pierced a few times, but you can see those of course." She moved her hair aside. Nick took a look, normally she only wore one set of earrings, but that night she had five neat sets.

"I also got my eyebrow pierced, but I took that ring out when I was eighteen. It's closed now. That's it for the piercings, but I also have a couple of tattoos. Those, I doubt you've seen. They're small, so I can easily cover them with clothing or makeup, like for work. There's one on my ankle." She held her leg up, and Nick could see a small flower.

"I've got four tattoos in total. Another one is on my hip, it says, "only God will judge me" in Chinese. And no, you can't see it. Unless this date goes REALLY well." She added with a wink.

"Well, what about the other two?" Nick was getting curious.

"The other two… Well, one's behind my ear, see? It's a butterfly. I've always liked them. I cover it with a special tattoo cover makeup for work, in case you're wondering why you never noticed it before. The last one, I got recently, it's on my back. In fact, in this dress you can probably see it. Are we here?" She asked.

Nick suddenly remembered they'd arrived at the restaurant almost 15 minutes before. "Yeah, we're here, so you think I'll be able to see the new one? When did you get it?"

Sara opened her door and got out, "I got it about four months ago." She turned her back to Nick and lifted her hair, "can you see it? It's pretty small."

Nick looked, and it only took him a second to notice it. It was the silhouette of a little black cat, sitting neatly between Sara's shoulder blades. It really suited her. He walked toward her and ran his fingers down the cat's back. The sensation shot tingles down Sara's spine. She dropped her hair and her hands fell to her sides.

Nick took her hand and led her through the parking lot. They walked to the door of the restaurant. It was a nice place. Sara wondered if she'd brought enough cash. Nick pushed the doors open and took her inside. The lighting was very dim. It was almost empty. Painted dark red inside, it was packed with small tables and booths. Nick put his arm around her neck and they waited to be seated. A waitress came along and led them to a booth in the back, away from everyone else. Sara wondered if she'd given them that booth on purpose.

Nick pulled her chair out for her. "I know this place looks pricey, but you'll be pleasantly surprised when you see the menu. It's one of the most affordable places around here, I come here a lot. On my own." He added, noting the look on Sara's face.

"But anyway, those tattoos of yours distracted me. You forgot to tell me about all those other guys. Come on, spill. What have you been hiding from all of us at work?" Nick asked her, in his cute accent.

Sara blushed. "Well. I'm not a whore or anything, but I do my share of dating. In fact, I was pretty serious with one guy for nearly a year. We talked about getting married, actually." Her smile faded.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happenned?" Nick looked at her, his face the picture of seriousness.

Sara shrugged, "he wanted me to be something I wasn't. He wanted me to wear miniskirts all the time, he wanted to show me off. He was sweet, but I wasn't about to be someone's trophy. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind dressing that way, but once in a while, not every day. In the end, it wasn't right. I loved him. But I couldn't, in good conscience, let myself marry someone who didn't accept me the way I was."

Nick sat back in his seat. "Well Sara, I'm glad. That guy, if he didn't want you as is, he didn't deserve you."

Sara looked up at Nick. "Thanks. I appreciate that. To tell you the truth, I wondered for a while if I'd made the right choice. I wondered if I should just settle. But I'm glad that I didn't."

The waitress came back, "can I get you lovebirds a drink?"

Nick thought for a second, "how about a water for me? I'm driving. Better safe then sorry." He noticed Sara wince. He regretted his words.

Sara looked up, "I'll take a screwdriver. 50-50. Thanks"

The waitress jotted down their orders and took off, returning a minute later with two glasses.

Nick took a sip of his water. "Hey Sar', do you mind if I have a sip? I've never tried one of those."

Sara pushed her drink across the table. "Really? They're my favourites, I make em at home all the time."

Nick took a sip, "mmm, this is really nice. I better not have too much though, thanks." He passed it back to Sara, who took a long gulp.

"So Sara, what else can you tell me? I'll tell you if you tell me." Nick gave her a smile, his eyes crinkled at the corners. Sara liked it when he smiled that way, she blushed.

"After that guy, Mike, I started going out every day, you know, to distract myself, I went on first dates with a lot of guys, but most of them either never called back, or I decided they weren't my type. Mrs. Andrews saw them knock on my door. I hope she didn't give you the wrong impression." Sara attempted to smile.

"Well Sara, It's good to know I can trust you. I've always thought you were responsible. It's good to know that you are." Nick smiled a little.

Sara looked back at him, her eyes glimmering, "well thank you Nicky! Now, you said you'd tell me about your personal life. Let's hear it. Come on, I didn't spill my guts for nothing!"

Nick lay back in his chair, his eyes twinkling. His smile was lighting up the room. "Well, as much as you may think it, I'm not some sleazy player. I've always been a one-person kind of guy. I've dated a few girls recently, I was with one nice one, called Anna, for about eight months. But just like your guy, she wanted me to be something I wasn't, so I ended it. But lately, I dunno. I haven't been so interested in many girls."

The waitress interrupted Nick's speech. "Have you decided on your meals yet?"

Nick snapped out of his reverie. "Um, yeah, I'll get the angel hair alfredo. What about you Sar'?"

Sara studied the menu, "I think I'll get the French onion soup. It looks really good."

The waitress jotted down their orders, "your food will be ready in half an hour." And whisked away their menus.

"So," said Sara, "back to your story Nicky."

Nick put his elbows on the table. "Sara, I have a question for you. Why did you call me tonight?"

Sara pursed her lips, "Nick, I called you because I really like you. I have for ages. I needed to see if you felt the same. I think about you all the time. You're my best friend, like my brother. And that scares me, Nicky. I've had male friends my whole life, but I've never felt this way about any of them. I'm scared of losing what we already have, I'm scared of losing you as my brother, as my best friend." She hesitated, "does that make me weird?"

Nick cocked his head and looked at her, "well… I guess if it does, then I'm weird too."

They sat in silence for what felt like hours, their eyes locked. Sara saw a question in Nick's eyes, she hoped hers would answer it. Nick looked at Sara, her eyes seemed to tell him that it was okay, but he wasn't sure. He'd lost several friendships with girls this way. But Sara was different.

The waitress interrupted again, Sara noted that she had a way of coming at the worst possible moments. "Your food is on its way, I'll bring it now." She came back bringing Sara a small pot of French onion soup, complete with melted cheese on top. To Nick, she handed a steaming plate of pasta, the portions were huge.

As they ate, they shared their food. Nick tasted Sara's soup, he seemed to enjoy it, Nick's meal was fantastic, Sara almost wished she'd ordered it too. When they finished eating, Sara paid the bill, it was much less then she'd anticipated. Nick took her hand as they walked out. She felt his hand on hers. Sara had learned that holding hands could be just as nice as kissing someone. They held hands the whole way home, even though Nick was driving.

When they pulled into Sara's complex, Nick put his arm around her neck and walked her up to the elevator. He was about to say goodbye when Sara stopped him.

"No. This can't end here. Come up with me. Trust me." She clutched his hands in hers.

"I trust you Sara. Let's go." Nick realised he must have been bright red. He hadn't expected Sara's hands to be so soft.

Without speaking a word, Sara led Nick to the elevator. She hit the button for her floor.

They stood motionless, not looking at each other, while the elevator travelled. The doors opened and they walked to Sara's apartment. Nick recognised it immediately after seeing the loose number on the door across the way. Sara pulled her keys from her purse, and quietly unlocked her door. They walked inside. There was a laundry basket on the floor, dirty dishes in the sink, and a blanket lay in a mess on the couch. Nick pondered how they hadn't spoken a single word since the lobby, yet he didn't feel awkward.

Sara led him out to her balcony, it was small, but she had made it look nice. Nick looked up, there were stars shining so brightly. They looked fake. Sara turned to him and smiled. She took the cushions off of the lawn chairs she had there. She lay them on the balcony and lay down, motioning for Nick to do the same.

Nick looked down at her. Her hair was splayed out on the cushion. He smiled, despite himself, she looked so innocent. He lay down beside her and turned his head, so he was watching her profile. A shooting star swept across the sky, her hand reached and grabbed his tightly, and he swore he saw her lips move, like she was wishing for something. A tear rolled out of the corner of her eye and down the side of her head, into her hair.

"Nick? Do you ever look at the stars like this? I mean… Really look? I see so many things. I feel so small. Insignificant. Like nothing on earth really matters. There's so much out there." She sniffed.

"So much I'm… Never, never gonna get to see. So many things I'll never get to experience. That scares me Nicky. I mean, as odd as it seems in the career I'm in, I'm scared of death. Terrified. I mean, life is so short. We see people every day, people who have died, people who had families, friends, lives. Lives that usually have nothing to do with us. Think about it. When you walk down the street, every person you pass has a life totally separate from yours. They have had experiences you'll never have."

Nick looked at her, surprised. "Sara, it scares me too. I mean, we don't know when we're gonna die. Every life has an expiration date, and unless we're in extraordinary circumstances, we don't know when it'll be. It could be at seven tomorrow night for all we know. Sadly, we don't. That's just the way it is, we have to accept it. The biggest risk we as humans can take is to not take risks at all. Tonight, both of us took a big risk, and, correct me if I'm wrong, I think it really paid off."

Sara turned her head to face him. "But Nicky… I'm scared… There are all these things I've dreamt about all my life. What if I die before any of them happen? I wanted to fall in love, get married, have a family... What if it never happens?"

Nick squeezed her hand, "that's what we have to trust. The only thing you can count on in life... Is death. It's scary, but it's true. We just have to trust that while we're here on earth, we'll make our mark. Everyone does it, but they don't always realise it. Look at Charles Darwin, his last words were, "I am not in the least afraid to die." He knew it was coming, there was nothing he could do about it. He must have known something we don't."

Sara squeezed back. "Nicky… Its not that I'm scared of death itself, although the idea is a little frightening. What I'm scared of is time… I'm scared of not having enough time to find where I belong in the world."

"Sara, you have to trust yourself. Life is like a roller coaster. You have ups and downs, sometimes you go in circles. Sometimes the ride is short, sometimes it's long. But it always ends. You'll find your place, Sara. I know you will." He turned his head and looked up at the stars, Sara did the same. "It's about what you do when you get there."

Sara sat up, letting go of Nick's hand. "I know. I guess… I was just worried. I mean, tonight, I told you something really big. I was scared that I'd lose you. You're like…"

"A brother." Nick smiled, still lying down, "I know. I'm a lucky guy. You're very special to me, Sara. I'm glad that you let me take you out tonight. Truth is, I've had a bit of a thing for you for a while now too. You take your job so seriously, when you work, you don't take any crap from anyone. It's a really good trait to have, Sara."

Sara blushed. "Thanks, all my life, I've been determined to show people that I'm not afraid, but it's all an act. When I told you how I felt tonight, I was more scared then I'd ever been before. I'm glad that you feel the same way. It's a good feeling. I mean, you're a guy who likes me for me. You've seen me at my worst. You've seen me when I've been crying like a baby, with a red, blotchy face. You were there when I had to pick through that human soup, I smelled so bad, but you stuck around. It's good that you don't see me the way all the other guys did, just another face in a bar. I like that about you."

Nick sat up to face her, "thanks. Come on, we've spent enough time out here, you're shivering. I'll make you something hot to drink." He stood up and pulled her up by the hand.

They went back inside, closing the door behind them. Sara sat down on the couch. She pulled a blanket from the back ridge.

"Hey Sar', you want a hot chocolate? I make it special." Nick's voice had softness to it.

"Sure. That'd be nice. The only hot chocolate I get around here is the powdered variety. Homemade would be a welcome change." Sara smiled. She could go for something homemade for once.

About ten minutes later, Nick came in with two steaming mugs. "Here you go honey. It's hot, be careful." He blew on the hot drink.

Sara let it cool a bit before taking a sip. It was heaven. "Nicky! When did you learn to make this? It's amazing!" She took a gulp.

"Growing up with a bunch of sisters, I pick these things up. It's the one recipe I make all the time, so it's pretty much imprinted on my brain, I'll give you a copy of the recipe some time. It's surprisingly easy." He drained his mug. "Mmm. I never get tired of it."

Sara smiled at him, she drained her mug as well. "Thanks! God, do you mind if I change my dress? It's getting a little uncomfortable."

"Sure Sar'. Maybe while you're at it, I can see that elusive tattoo on your hip." He winked at her, his voice sounded hopeful.

"Alright, alright, down, cowboy, down. Wait a minute okay? I'll show you when I get back." She headed into her bedroom, emerging a minute later in cream coloured sweatpants and a tank top.

She pulled down the waistband a little bit, enough to show Nick some Chinese characters imprinted on her hip. "Ooh, pretty." Nick drawled.

Sara laughed. "Thanks Nicky. So, it's pretty late, but I'm not tired, are you?"

"No, I'm wide awake, I guess it's from all the late nights on shift. What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno, I've got lots of CDs, we could listen to some music and dance till we pass out. That's always fun." Sara walked over to the rack of CDs, her pants hanging below her hip, the tattoo still exposed.

Nick stood and joined her at the rack, he untied his tie and laid it on the shelf. "Hey, you said earlier you liked old music, I've heard of that guy before, Cole Porter. What kind of songs does he do?"

Sara mumbled something and turned an astonishing shade of red.

"Pardon? I didn't quite hear you." Nick cocked his head, a confused look on his face.

"He wrote love songs. He's one of the most well known composers of his time. He had a gift with words." Sara avoided eye contact.

"Love songs? You? Wow. I never pegged you as a love song kinda gal Sar'." Nick smiled. "So, what kind of love song are we talking about here? The "oh, baby, baby" variety? Or something else?" Nick liked how Sara looked when she was embarrassed.

Sara's face grew serious. "No. He wrote beautiful music about being in love, falling in love, and everything in between. He did "Anything Goes." Ever heard of it? It's a great musical."

Nick slapped his hands together. "That's how I knew his name! My ex dragged me to that with her. I liked it a lot. It was pretty neat. I must have seen his name on the posters."

"Yeah, well, his stuff is great. Have you seen the movie De-Lovely? It's based on his life, they have all sorts of celebrities do the songs. I have the soundtrack. Some of the songs are funny and upbeat, ones like "Be a Clown", "Let's misbehave" and of course "Anything Goes". They're great to dance to." Sara poked around her many CDs for a minute. "Aha! Got it!"

She popped the CD into the player and selected track number four. Nick listened as a jumpy melody filled the room. Sara bounced to the beat, beckoning him to dance with her. She sang along with the lyrics, laughing at the same time.

**You could have a great career,  
**

**And you should;  
**

**Yes you should.  
**

**Only one thing stops you dear:  
**

**You're too good;  
**

**Way too good!**

Nick laughed at Sara, she was acting like a child. It was kind of cute.

**If you want a future, darlin',  
**

**Why don't you get a past?  
**

**'Cause that fateful moment's comin' at last...**

The beat was infectious. Nick couldn't help but dance along.

**We're all alone, no chaperone  
**

**Can get our number  
**

**The world's in slumber--let's misbehave!**

Sara looked at him suggestively, with a raised eyebrow, then burst into laughter. They danced like idiots for the duration of the song. Nick loved how Sara didn't care about how she looked when she danced. She just let the music take her over. He couldn't help but move with her. He was surprised. At work, she never let on that she was even capable of really letting go. This song was so… Un-Sara. He thought it was funny that she would like this kind of music.

Abruptly, the song ended. Sara turned to Nick, her cheeks flushed. "What did you think?"

"That was a funny song. I still can't believe you're into that kind of stuff. I've always thought musicals were funny. I know I can't blame everything on having sisters, but they were always singing. I never get to go see any of em tho." Nick smiled.

"Really? I know I never really let on, but I love musicals. They're so great. I have about a million CDs, as you saw earlier, but a lot are musical or movie soundtracks. I saw Hairspray when I was in New York last year, it was really good, I think I was singing those songs all week. I loved Chicago, and of course, Grease. It's a classic. You seen any of those?" Sara was obviously really into that stuff.

"Well. I heard Hairspray was good, I've heard a couple of songs on the radio, some station was giving away tickets and were playing the songs to get press. Chicago I haven't seen yet, the video store never has it in. As for Grease, who hasn't seen it? It's pretty funny. I liked Sonny, he reminds me of Greg."

Sara burst out laughing. "I never noticed that! It's so true! Ha ha, well, we better not tell Greg, he might not think it was so funny."

Nick laughed. "Yeah. I guess you're right. I still can't believe all the things I'm learning about you. You're not the girl I thought you were. It's so cool that you like all this stuff."

Sara looked at him. "Like it? I know every step, I know every song, I know there's a place where I belong! Sorry. That's from a song in Hairspray, it seemed appropriate. But I have most of these songs memorised, Sometimes when I'm alone, I just stand here and sing my heart out. It's great stress relief. Fun too, actually. Do you ever do that?"

"Can't say I do. But I can imagine it's a lot of fun. Say, do you know how to sing any slow songs?" Nick had an idea.

"A couple, why?" Sara was confused.

"Well, why don't we have a slow dance? We wouldn't want to wake your neighbours would we?" Nick gave her his famous smile.

"No. We wouldn't want that at all. But how about I put on a CD instead of singing? Kevin Kline has a better voice then me." She turned around and hit a selection on the stereo.

"Kevin Kline?" Nick wondered if she was joking.

"Yeah, he did my favourite song in De-Lovely. Trust me." Sara gave him a gap-toothed grin.

"Okay. May I have this dance Ms. Sidle?" Nick bowed low.

"You most certainly can, Sir." Sara giggled and hit play on the stereo remote. She dropped it and put her hands around his neck. He put his hands on her waist, and listened to the opening bars of the song.

**Like the beat beat beat of the tom-tom  
**

**When the jungle shadows fall  
**

**Like the tick tick tock of the stately clock  
**

**As it stands against the wall**

Nick looked at Sara, this was an odd start to a song.

**Like the drip drip drip of the raindrops  
**

**When the summer shower is through  
**

**So a voice within me keeps repeating **

Sara joined in for the next bit.

**You, you, you.**

Nick smiled at her. He hugged her closer.

**Night and day, you are the one  
**

**Only you beneath the moon or under the sun  
**

**Whether near to me, or far  
**

**It's no matter darling where you are  
**

**I think of you.**

They danced slowly around her living room. Totally in sync with one another.

**Day and night, night and day, why is it so  
**

**That this longing for you follows wherever I go  
**

**In the roaring traffic's boom  
**

**In the silence of my lonely room  
**

**I think of you  
**

**Day and night, night and day  
**

**Under the hide of me  
**

**There's an oh such a hungry yearning burning inside of me  
**

**And this torment won't be through  
**

**Until you let me spend my life making love to you  
**

**Day and night, night and day!**

The song ended, but they didn't notice. There was a laundry basket on the floor, there were dirty dishes in the sink, and there was a blanket in a heap nearby. It was perfect.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING! None of the lyrics are mine. They are to the songs "Let's Misbehave" and "Night and Day". I repeat, NOT MINE. **  
**

**  
A/N: **If you guys review it and want more, I'll write another chapter. That little blue button is calling to you! Please R&R.

**  
**


End file.
